The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant known by the varietal name ‘Horpa’. The new variety was discovered in 2004 as the result of a spontaneous mutation of hydrangea plant ‘Bastei’ (unpatented) in Dresden, Germany. The new variety is a mophead like ‘Bastei’ with similar color and growth habit. However, ‘Horpa’ differs from ‘Bastei’ in branching, leaf size, and inflorescence size. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in 2004 via propagation by cuttings in Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested in Germany and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The following traits distinguish ‘Horpa’ as a new and distinct cultivar from other Hydrangea varieties known to the breeder:                1. Compact growth habit;        2. Branching;        3. Leaf size; and        4. Inflorescence size.        